Wonderwall
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Marley Rose, a young woman who is living with having to be a teen mom. Santana Lopez, an outcast from the school's society. Finn Hudson, a teacher who is missing the drive in life. All three just wants things to be better for themselves, but how? Title Based Off Of 'Wonderwall' by Oasis Paring: Martana, Hudrose(Family) Genre: Family, Drama, Romance Warnings: Teen Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Marley Rose was just your average school girl from Lima, Ohio. She woke up at 6 every morning, brushed her teeth, ate a balanced breakfast, and packed her own lunch for school. At school she got straight A's, perfect attendance, and she was the school president at McKinley. Pretty much a model citizen, considering what part of Lima she hails from. She has the love of a special man in her life; they've been together for a few years and have rarely ever had an argument among each other. One night though, they decided it was _the_ night. In fact it was almost a month ago from this moment that they had done it. And a surprise was headed Marley Rose's way soon…

Marley woke up the same way that she normally would, she got her school clothes laid upon her bed, she set her bag right beside the clothes then double checked her homework to be sure that she got everything right. Suddenly though, her stomach started to feel funny, like something was taking control over it.. And on instinct, she runs over to her bathroom, lifts up the toilet seat and retches, kinda loud too. But not to the point where her mom could hear it, surprisingly. When she finishes, she flushes and sits beside the tub, holding her stomach as tight as she could. _"What the… I was fine yesterday…"_ she thinks to herself then quickly gets up and scrambles her medicine cabinet to find her thermometer. She takes it accordingly, waits for a specific beep then looks at the numbers on it. _"97.5 that's normal.. Well not fever inducing…"_ she thinks even further as she looks around for something more _specific…_

Before she's able to take her shower she takes a special little test, it takes about 10 minutes to get results so she figured a quick shower should kill the time needed. She takes a tiny bit more time away from the test to get her clothes on; after all she still needed to go to school. Marley walks to her bathroom counter, closes her eyes and picks up the test. The result is.. Marley opens her eyes to glance at the results. _"P-Plus… That's… Oh god…"_ her heart sank; she didn't know what to do or who to go to at this point. "Oh no…" Marley quietly says as she covers her mouth. She drops to her knees and starts to shake quite a lot; she wasn't sure what to do now… What could she do?

"_Ryder, it's Marley. A-After class I need to talk to you, it's urgent."_ Now to wait…

Marley was walking down the halls, after finding out what she found out, she wasn't sure who she could talk to about the situation at hand. Thankfully she ran into her friends, in which they all went into the _"Little Girl's Room"_ to chit chat. Marley's clique consisted of Tina Cohen-Chang, Unique Adams, and Kitty Wilde. Unique and Kitty were getting their makeup touched up, and Tina was beside Marley, keeping an eye over on them in case they needed to have a big talk. Right as Marley was about to say something, coming out of the stalls is a young Latina followed with a random ebony haired female.

"S-So can I call you for another.. Well…"

"Tell you what, I am on Facebook, hit me up there and I will get back with you on my schedule, 'kay?" The Latina asks with a slight smirk.

The other woman nods as she makes her departure from the restroom.

Kitty glares at the other woman through the window; clearly she wasn't a big fan of this woman.

"The fuck you looking at, Wilde?" she asks.

"Good question, what exactly are you so I know what I am looking at?" Kitty returns the attitude. "Actually, don't speak; I am afraid your answer will prove that there is a decline in humanity."

The other woman just shakes her head and walks out of the bathroom.

Marley gulped and looked around among her three friends, unsure of what to ask, but she couldn't just stay silent the entire day. "Wh-Who was that?" she asks.

"The Latina sporting _The Cassie_?" Tina asks in return.

"That's Santana Lopez." Unique answers.

Kitty rolls her eyes and turns to face the others. "She's some chick from Lima Heights Adjacent who thinks she's bad ass because she's been to juvy the most of any female in the history of this school, and because she's amazingly still the head cheerleader." She furthers Unique's answer. "I dislike her attitude, her way of life, and well, her." Kitty states.

Tina shakes her head then looks at Marley. "Santana's been to juvy like, once ever. Kitty just doesn't like Santana."

Kitty growls under her breath and turns back to the mirror. "You would dislike her too if she took your spot…"

Marley shrugs. "I am surprised I never met her, I'm from L.H.A and I've never seen her once." She points out.

"Why would you want to?" Kitty asks. "She's a freak." She says before taking her leave out of the bathroom, Tina and Unique followed soon after.

Marley sighed and walked up to the sink in the bathroom, she took a look at herself in the mirror, her hand rests against her stomach as she clenches her eyes shut. "You can do this, Rose… Only a few hours of school left for the day, and I will be with my man.. He will make things better." She gives herself a little bit of boosted confidence.

* * *

><p>"W-Wait, you're what?" Ryder asks as he holds his head.<p>

Marley nods a couple times. "I-I might be pregnant…" she answers quietly then rubs her own arm gently. "I threw up this morning, took the test that came in that pregnancy preparation basket that Ms. Fabray gave the girls in that seminar thing.. There was a plus, which… Well you've seen Juno and Knocked Up, you know what that means." She looks to the side.

Ryder takes a couple breaths and nods; he paces around Marley for a few, just trying to collect his thoughts at this point in time. "You don't know for sure though?" he asks.

"No.." Marley answers.

"Then… Let's go to the doctors, I mean it never hurts to be sure." Ryder suggests as he picks his bag up from the ground. "Does anyone else know, or am I the first person you told?" he asks.

Marley purses her lips. "Only you know, I have yet to tell anyone about this…" she says as she starts to walk with Ryder to his car. "I hope I'm not... My mom would have a heart attack over the fact that I had sex, imagine what she'd do if she found out I got pregnant." She looks up at her boyfriend.

Ryder looks over at Marley for a few seconds then back at what's ahead of him. "I am almost certain that how your mom would take it would be the last of your concerns if you are pregnant, I mean that's another life inside of you…" he says as they get to his car, he quickly moves over to the passenger side to let Marley inside.

Once they're in the car, Marley looks at Ryder with sincere eyes. "Ryder… I need to know, that if I am pregnant, that you will know what to do…" she says quietly.

Ryder breathed in and out once then nodded. "Of course… Now, buckle up and let's hit the road." He says before getting his seatbelt on followed by starting the car.

* * *

><p>Over in the field, Santana had just made it to cheerleading practice and she was extremely late. She makes her way to where Coach Sue is at then she lets out a sigh.<p>

"I am sorry for being late, it was wrong of me and it won't happen again." Santana says in a monotone voice.

Sue shook her head and looked down at Santana. "You need to understand that I am not running some simple girly girl activity for the sake of fun, I am running a team, and a team is only as functional and as on time as their captain!" Sue explains but yells the last part in her megaphone. "Now get in formation!" she demands.

Santana scoffs and starts her way over to the group; she then waits for the formation to get set up in.

Kitty is conversing briefly with Brittany while they wait for Sue to call a formation. "I swear, if I have to be bottom bitch to Santana again, I will lose my shit…" she mumbles loud enough for Brittany to hear. "I mean, where does she get off being the captain… I don't recall her doing anything to deserve it."

Brittany leans over a bit. "I heard a rumor that she had sex with Coach Sue's friend's daughter, and so she owed Santana a favor.." she whispers. "I also heard another one that Sue and a bunch of other empowering women infused their eggs into one super egg and had Neil Patrick Harris donate the sperm to create the perfect specimen, a la Santana." She says.

Kitty gave Brittany a creeped-out look then shook her head. "I'd go with the first one, it's more logical and it sounds like her." She chuckles.

Of course, Santana heard it as she walked past them and growled towards them. While the blondes were giggling, Santana approached them from behind, placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled some. "Did you hear about the one with the two blondes and a pissed off Latina woman?" she asks. "Those blondes didn't hear it either." She states in a threatening tone before leaving them.

After the practice, the girls all went to the showers. Santana showered at one of the further end showers to keep away from anyone else, it was a simple process for her. Or that's what people assumed… See, Santana intentionally picked the faraway shower because of something that was wrong with her body, she suffered an incident as a kid which really… Scared her. The only people who really knew about her incident were her mom and the doctors, and it was for the better.

As she walks from the shower to her locker, she would get occasional snide comments from various people, nothing she wasn't used to. Of course, Kitty made some wisecrack about Santana that almost sparked a fight between the two, but Santana was already on thin ice with Coach Sue as is. She lets out a sigh then eventually leaves the shower/locker area for the Cheerios.

Santana makes her way over to her Vespa; yeah it was rather cliché for a person of her look to have some form of rebellious transportation… Although it's pretty much a sit down scooter, so it's not remotely rebellious like one would think. Santana was more focused on her phone that she didn't notice another woman sitting on her Vespa; it was a familiar person from earlier that day.

"Uh.. Bree… What, uh…" Santana raises her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"W-Well, I know you told me that you'd check your schedule." Bree mentions as she walks towards Santana, giving her a somewhat nervous look. "But I was wondering if tonight, you'd like to come over to my place, have some dinner and… Something more." She gives the other woman an innocent smile. "You don't gotta stay the night, I just figured-"

"Stop." Santana raises her hand in protest. "You knew how this worked when you asked me to be your _stress reliever_, I have a schedule to uphold." She explains as she walks past Bree to get on her Vespa. "I stay faithful to you, you and I get to do some fun stuff on my schedule until you are in a relationship." She continues to explain. "That's how it works, none of that relationship bullshit."

Bree pursed her lips and folded her arms. "It's just dinner, no relationship stuff. It will just be me, come on…" she slightly begs.

Santana sighs then slowly shakes her head. _'The shit you get yourself into, Lopez…'_ she lowers her head, letting out another sigh then looks up at Bree. "Fine, I will come over for dinner." Santana nods and before Bree could cheer… "Only dinner, no desert for you tonight." She smirks then starts her scooter. "I'll come over around 7pm."

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson, the glee club teacher whom sidelined as a bartender on the weekends, was walking to his office, exhausted from today's class. He kicks his feet up on his desk, relaxing for the small amount of time he really has before having to go to his second job. He takes a couple swigs of his water, gazing at the ton of posters he has on his wall. Whether it was some old Halo ones, some Bruce Springsteen posters, or his autographed Hulk Hogan poster that his mother gave him, they were few reminders that there are some alright things in the world. He decides to turn on his Xbox to get a few rounds of Halo in before he has to go, and before he could get started…<p>

"Hey Finn, d'ya got some tomatoes?" A feminine voice with a southern drawl speaks from behind the man. Finn turns around to see his neighbor, April Rhodes.

"April, I thought I gave you that key for emergencies only." Finn states whilst giving the woman a look of derision.

April gives the young man an innocent smile. "It is an emergency, I am making a fiesta dish, and I need tomatoes." She says then walks to him. "I don't want to bug the other neighbors, some are mean." April slightly pouts towards Finn.

Finn shook his head and chuckles softly. "Fine, fine." He sets his controller on his desk then gets up. "C'mon." he wraps an arm over April's shoulder and walks with her to the kitchen. Once they're in, he moves from the blonde to rummage through his fridge. "How many do you need?" he asks before opening the fridge door.

"Just two, I am going to be dicing them up." April sits on the counter, letting out a quiet yawn. "Actually sweetie, make that three, I want to try my hand at making a special sauce for some of my guests." She explains.

"Some of your guests, huh?" Finn didn't really feel like grabbing three tomatoes out of the 5 he had, so he picked up the bag that the tomatoes were in and handed them to her. "Here, you need them more than I do." He says a he shuts the fridge door.

April takes the bag then gets off the counter. "Thank you, honey." She gently pinches Finn's cheek. "You know, you should come with me." She suggests before walking past the archway between the kitchen and living room. "When was the last time you had fun, and showed off some of your cute man muscles?" she turns to look over towards Finn.

Finn leans against the arch and chuckles some more. "If I didn't have two jobs, I probably would have taken you up on that offer." He says in a soft tone. "Besides, my muscles are not cute, they are handsome." Finn jokes as he walks towards April. "You have fun at your party."

April rolled her eyes then hooked her arms around Finn, giving him a tight embrace. "Thanks again, dear." She says then rises up a bit to peck his cheek. "If you get off early, join us." She points to him, Finn in return nods. "You promised." April says then proceeds to make her leave from Finn's apartment.

Finn took a deep breath and pursed his lips; April was sorta on to something after all. This young man hasn't gone out in a long time, work was always his focus, and so the idea of having a good time with friends has never crossed his mind. Finn shrugs and walks back to his office, so he can finally get some killstreaks in Halo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Next Day…~<em>**

Marley, feeling like her world was finally over. Reasons why? When she and Ryder went to a clinic to check on the young brunette, they found out she's pregnant, and that abortion costs are extremely high. So even if Marley wanted to, which she didn't because she hates the idea of killing anything, hell she almost feels guilty for eating meat. She couldn't abort the child in her stomach, so now she needs to try to keep it from her parents; this might be a difficult thing to pull off. Right now though, she was wondering how Ryder was handling this, especially since he was shocked when he heard the news too.

The woman eventually finds her boyfriend, sitting alone in the gymnasium. She sits beside him and bites the inside of her lower lip, not quite sure of what to say at this moment in time.

"A-Are you, you're doing okay, right?" Ryder asks but doesn't look at Marley. "I mean… I don't…" he lets out a deep sigh and runs his hands through his hair. "There is almost nothing I can say right now, I screwed up…"

Marley looked towards the floor; she knew that Ryder was struggling to handle the news. "No…" she says and runs a gentle hand on her boyfriend's back. "There are things I should have done too, we both wanted to have sex…" she states then gulps. "B-But it's okay, I mean… It's roughly 9 months, and we could give the child up for adoption if we aren't ready." She really didn't want to say the last part, not one bit.

"I guess so…" Ryder leans back a bit; looking down at his girlfriend then lets out another sigh. "Uh… I am not going to be able to take you home, I have practice after school." He says.

"On a Thursday?" Marley gave a curious look. "You never have practice on Thursday, why the change in schedule?"

Ryder shrugs slowly. "Coach wants us to practice more frequently, keep us prepared for the big game." He explains calmly.

Marley pursed her lips and nods. "Okay, no worries." She smiles a bit then stands up. "I got glee to go to, so I'll call you tonight." She leans to give Ryder a peck on the cheek. "We'll be fine, which it's weird that I need to tell you, but yes…" Marley keeps a calm smile than starts walking out of the gym.

Once she's gone, Ryder reaches for his phone, dials a number then places the phone to his ear. "Yeah… We're still on for tonight, right?" he looks over at the door then smirks. "Perfect, see you tonight." He hangs up.

* * *

><p>The glee club was almost typical, and no not in the student's eyes, but Finn's eyes. Finn was ultimately bored as he wrote the lessons, told the lessons, and pretty much watched the lessons being done. There was so much he wants to do other than be at school, but he loves seeing these kids at their best, so it's a major conflict of interest. After class, most of the kids made their way to their bus; the only one that stayed behind was Marley. This peeked Finn's curiosity as usual Marley is escorted back home with Ryder, why today of all days?<p>

Finn walked over and sat in the seat next to Marley's, he looks over at her with a raised brow. "So… Where's the B.F?" he asks with a smile.

"Practice…" Marley mumbles. "So I figured I'd stay here until he got off practice, since I hate riding the bus, the loud noise that it makes hurts my head." She admits shyly.

'_Wait… How could…'_ Finn stood up and smiled a bit. "Just a second, 'kay?" He asks, she nods. Finn walks over to the office inside the choir room, shutting the door then he taps his phone's screen a few times, and then he places the phone against his ear.

_**Ring…  
>Ring…<br>Ring…**_

"_You've reached the Saw, er… This is Puck."_ The man answers.

Finn peeked out the window to see Marley still sitting down in her seat. "Yeah Puck, it's Finn." He announces. "Say, are you doing practices today?" he asks.

"_Uh, well if I am that means that I shouldn't be on my way home." _Puck answers honestly. _"My days are always Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, the only change that happens is when there is a day off on one of those days."_

"Thought so…" Finn lets out a sigh.

"_Why, what's up?"_

"I think one of your boys, is being… Well, I have a girlfriend to one of your boys sitting in my choir room." Finn explains and paces around the office.

"_Is it Marley?"_

"Yeah."

"_Ooh… I saw Ryder leave with a rose in his hand; I assumed it was for her."_

Finn sighs. "Should I tell her?"

"_Best bet, no. But you shouldn't let her stay at the school all night, maybe take a detour and drop her off."_

"Good idea, thanks man." Finn hangs up then shoves his phone back in his pocket, he then walks out and sees Marley still sulking. "Hey, Marley…" he takes a deep breath then approached the young woman, getting on his knees when he is in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't feel comfortable as your teacher if I left, knowing you'd be sitting here alone." He says. "Let me take you to your locker and I can drop you off at your house."

Marley looks at Finn and sighs. "I-I guess…" she had pain in her voice, and she had every reason to feel this pain. She's been hiding her feelings about finding out just to stay strong for Ryder, but sometimes even at your strongest you need to break.

Finn smiles at her once more then gently took her hand in his own. "Let me help you up." He says and does so, then let's go of Marley's hand. "What's your locker number?"

Marley slightly blushed at Finn's gentlemen like actions, not that she wasn't used to it from Ryder, or anything. It was the fact that her teacher is a grown man, and he's someone that she has a lot of respect for, so it tends to mean a little more, plus she had a little, tiny, bump of a crush on him at one point. "It's uh… Locker 587" she answers and smiles at him.

"Alright, hope you don't mind classic rock by the way." Finn chuckles and starts walking with Marley to her locker.

* * *

><p>Santana lies back on the bed, taking deep breaths and looking up at the ceiling. She didn't really think about being in so great of a mood this day, not only did she bring the Cheerios into the semi's for their competition, but she woke up happy for once. So she wanted to give Bree a little sample of how she's feeling, which required some lip movement and some rubbing, but it felt great.<p>

Bree on the other side of the bed, stark, and taking deep breaths herself. She's gazing over at Santana, still having some left over lust, she cups the woman's face and goes for a deep kiss. One hand is about to go towards the woman's chest, but Santana stops it and shakes her head.

"Y-You know the rules, you can touch anywhere but the chest…" Santana says then breathes some more.

Bree bites her lip, nods slowly then sits up a bit, pulling blankets up past her chest. "Well, congrats on the victory, Santana." She says with a gentle smile.

Santana returns the smile then pulls her pants back on. "Thank you, and congrats on passing that history exam." She says while buttoning her pants. "Now you can help me with my homework some time." Santana chuckles softly.

"We'll see." Bree chuckles as well then looks off to the side. "I think, uh…" she sighs. "Someone asked me out, a boy… Remember Rory?" Bree moves some hair from her face.

"The Irish kid?" Santana asks.

"Yeah… Well, he asked me out today, and I told him that I would get back to him." Bree admits, feeling guilty for bringing this up to Santana in the first place. "I sorta, wanna take him up on the offer…" she admits even further.

Santana looks at the other woman, seeing the seriousness in her eyes almost warms Santana's heart, mainly because she got to know Bree in a rather personal light and could tell that she was serious. "Do it." She says with confidence.

"What about you, aren't you the least upset?" Bree looks at her lap for a few seconds then back at Santana.

"Not in the slightest." Santana answers and smiles at the woman before her. "This was our agreement, we'd have flings when our schedules meet, as a little time filler until you find someone." She reminds the woman then holds her hand. "I am happy that you're willing to tell me, it shows some respect which was lacking in the last person that was under this agreement." She points out with a calm smile.

"Okay…" Bree let out a sigh of slight relief. "Thank you, for everything so far…" she says sincerely then looks over at her clock. "Damn… My parents will be here in 20 minutes."

That was Santana's cue to grab her things and jet out of that household, this time for a long time. She buckled her belt then put on her hoodie, before she left the room she gave Bree one last peck on the lips and said her goodbye. When she got to her Vespa, she drove a bit of ways away from Bree's house, when she got to the first stop light; she looked at the sky and let out a deep sigh. _"You know your rules, Santana… No relationships…"_ When the light turns green, she drives off.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Finn made it to Marley's house. He stopped the car by the sidewalk then turned his stereo down. On the way to Marley's, he grabbed her something to eat because she mentioned that she was hungry, but didn't want Finn to go out of his way. Like the Clark Kent he pretends to be, he does go and get Marley a couple things to snack on. Now things are silent, and a tiny bit awkward, but not too much.<p>

"So… We're here." Finn says and looks over at the young woman with a calm smile.

Marley looked to the floor, holding her stomach and grazing it with her thumb. "Thank you…" she quietly speaks out.

Finn gently ruffled Marley's hair. "Don't mention it, and if you're in need of a ride, just let me know." He says with some confidence. "Also, cheer up, things can only get better." He says.

"There's nothing wrong." Marley says rather quickly, and then looks at Finn with a shocked expression. "I am just fine, I… I need more sleep, yeah that's it." She chuckles somewhat loudly.

"I wasn't…" Finn pursed his lips and nodded a couple times. "Fine, but if you do need anything and your parents aren't there…" he reaches to the back seat to pull out an old business card someone gave him. "You got a pen?" he asks, Marley nods and grabs one from the pouch of her backpack and then hands it to Finn. He writes a set of numbers on the blank side of the card. "That's my cell; just give me a call if you want." Finn looks at Marley with a slight smile.

Marley took the card and her pen and placed them in her bag. "Thank you, for the snacks and the ride." She says quietly then smiles some. "You're a cool teacher, you know that?" Marley compliments happily.

Finn chuckled and shrugged. "I am not that cool, but thank you." He nods.

_Silence…_

"I-I should go inside." Marley says then gets out of the car, taking her bag and the bag of snacks that Finn got her. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Hudson?" she asks.

Finn nods. "Yeah."

Marley closes the door and starts walking to her porch.

Finn rolls down the passenger window and leans over on the passenger seat. "Hey, Marley!" he calls out; Marley turns around to look at her teacher. "You can call me Finn, Mr. Hudson was my father, and my title at school." He says with a smile.

Marley smiles somewhat big, feeling a lot better in comparison to how she felt earlier that day. "Have yourself a good evening, F-Finn…" she says then walks into her house.

Finn of course smiles then starts the car back up and drives off to get ready for his second job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess what, I am back with another Martana fic, and yes I do have ideas for this and yes I got a billion other fics I need to work on. Still, this one is a little different in style, and I have yet to decide if I am going to include sex scenes just yet… Well actually write them out, I should have said.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the month, Ryder seemed like he kept his word to Marley. Any and all appointments so far, he took Marley to and did his best to handle any cravings that the brunette has. So in Marley's eyes, he is indeed a standup guy… But that's about it.  
>As for Marley, she's struggling with the pregnancy, whether it's the cravings, the retching, or the late nights staying up, she was just fed up. Not even a month in and she was already wishing that it was nine months later so she could give birth, but she fought through it with a smile that people love seeing. It's now a lonely weekend and her parents went out for an overnight date. It was nice that her parents got to spend time together, even on specific nights like these. But ever since the announcement of the pregnancy, Marley's had a tough time sleeping from time to time so maybe a night out wouldn't have been the best time to be home alone. But it was too late anyways, so she tries to make the best of it. Marley walks around her house with a bored expression on her face, not sure as to what she could do to kill time, she could study, but she already did her studying for the test that's coming up on Monday… She could watch TV… Maybe she should watch TV. She walks into her living room, and notices something outside her window. Well, not something, someone. It was that one girl that Marley had saw come out of the bathroom stall about a month ago, it was strange seeing her outside of school.<p>

Santana was walking down the street; her face looked more than exhausted, this was mostly due to her job, she worked late on weekends because she needed the cash, for what? Well, Santana was always an enthusiast of vehicles; she would read any hotrod magazines that hospitals would leave on the table. Admittedly she stole a couple issues from there, but she replaced them later on down the road, not that they even noticed.

Marley gulped a bit, she saw that Santana was close to walking past her house, and something inside of her made her open the front door, walk onto the porch and lean against one of the pillars on her porch. "S-Santana?" she calls out.

Santana stopped in her tracks; eyes wide open and looked around for a quick second. When she looks towards where the voice comes from, she sees a familiar brunette woman. "Hey…" she answers then steps a couple paces closer so they can see each other better. "You're Marley, right?"

"Yeah." Marley nods and gives the other woman a calm smile. "Uh… So, you live nearby, no?" she asks somewhat nervously.

Now this is weird, why would someone Santana barely knew ask her this question? But even then, she's surprised that this girl lived near her, of all people it was this person. "Y-Yeah, yeah I do live near here… In fact it's a couple houses down." She expresses to her newly discovered neighbor.

"That's uhm… That's cool." Marley says then holds her hands together, her thumbs twiddling against each other. "It's a shame I didn't know sooner, I would have loved to get to know you." She says sincerely.

Santana gazed at Marley a lot closer than she normally would anyone else; she lets out a soft sigh and scratches her arm. "No offense Rose, but you and your friends aren't really my kind of people to hang out with." She states in somewhat of a cold tone. "Especially the Pussy Blonde, I fuckin' hate her." She continues.

"Puss… You mean Kitty?" Marley asks, Santana nods. "She's not that bad, I mean she's one of my best friends…" she tries to reason with Santana but her expression is still a cold one. "Yeah, you can see the bias in my opinion…"

"Yeah…" Santana sighs quietly. "I have to go, nice talk." She says then walks from the walkway, making her way back to her home.

Marley stammered a bit, she had more to say but it was too late, so there wasn't much she could do. She frowns then nods in defeat as she turns to walk inside her home, her mind now curious as to what it's like in Santana Lopez's world.

* * *

><p>After that weird conversation, Santana needed to get her mind off of how awkward she felt. Luckily she got home before she allowed her thoughts to get the best of her. She walks inside to see her mother lying on the couch, sleeping. Coming home to this always makes Santana feel better about life, knowing that her mother is safe and sound just makes her life… Or at least it would if she were 100% honest with herself. Deep down, as much as she would openly say she wanted to avoid stuff like this, she wanted to be with someone for more than a fling or an appetizer for when the other finds someone else. But right now, as much as she wants to ponder about being alone, she has other things to worry about, like taking care of her mother. Maribel Lopez mothered Santana throughout the young woman's life, widowed when Santana was young; she worked herself to the bone 6 nights out of 7. Recently, Maribel injured her leg in an incident at her work. It consisted of boxes, a missed step and a set of stairs… It was a catastrophe, but Maribel is strong, she was able to almost walk the injury of, well for the first few minutes.<p>

Santana slowly and quietly walked past the couch to enter the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she rummaged through the fridge to see what was there. A big bowl of pasta, with spaghetti sauce, and meaty goodness was waiting for Santana. Plus it's cold, and cold pasta is something Santana enjoys very, _very_ much. After she made herself a smaller bowl, and put the bigger bowl back in the fridge, she sat down at the table then placed her hands together, closed her eyes and lowered her head. _"Heavenly father, we thank you for another day of life… We also thank you for the food you have blessed us with, and hope that we deserve your blessings for meals to come… In your name, amen."_ She mumbles a prayer to bless the food before going to take a bite.

"You need to work on your blessing, sweetie." Maribel says from behind which startles Santana for a brief moment. The older woman uses her crutches for support as she moves past Santana then sits on the opposite end of the table, keeping a close eye on her daughter's expressions. "So how was work?" she asks.

"Work was okay." Santana answers with a mouth full of food, she swallows then smiles over at her mom. "My boss is talking about giving me a promotion, so… You know how that is." She shrugs then goes back to eating her pasta.

Maribel was happy to hear that her daughter is succeeding in her job, but worried that the young Lopez forgets her age. "Sweetie, you know you're 16, right?" she asks.

Santana's eyes meet her mother's, mouth full of food once more, she nods a couple times.

The older woman sighs quietly. "I want you to be absolutely careful, especially with being a waitress, people can get excessive." She states in a worried tone.

"_Waitre- Oh yeah…"_ Santana finished the bite she had in her mouth then smiled some more at her mom. "I'll be fine mom; it's just an added hour which means more pay so I can help out around here." She says with all the confidence in her body.

"Santana, you never needed to chip in." Maribel reaches to hold Santana's hand. "I make enough money to get us by, and the fact you're going to be gone an extra hour worries me, baby." She says as her eyebrows furrowed. "I just… I need to know that you're always safe… Also, you're growing too fast for my liking." She frowns.

Santana looks at their hands, taking a deep breath then looks back at her mother. "I will be safe; nothing is going to happen to me… After all I take after you quite a bit, so no one would dare mess with me." She calmly says then moves her hand a bit to hold onto Maribel's hand. "I love you, mom…" Santana says sincerely. "I want to make you proud, and support you the same way you did me."

Hearing that last bit almost broke Maribel's heart, the idea of Santana working so hard even though she never needed to, took a toll on her. "Honey… I am always proud of you, you're my first born, my pride and joy…" she says sincerely.

"I-I know but…"

"Mija." Maribel had a couple tears falling down her cheek, partially due to her getting over emotional from her medication. "You're a beautiful young woman; your priorities should be on you right now, not me." She says calmly. "Please… Promise me you won't worry so much about your old woman, she's strong, and she's a survivor."

Santana sighs and nods slowly. "O-Okay…" she says then moves her hand from Maribel's and picks up her fork. "How about after this, we put on a movie and maybe split a bowl of popcorn?" she asks.

Maribel wiped some tears from her face and nods. "Sure, sweetie." She says with a bit of a smile. "I swear you have the bottomless stomach of a quarterback." The older woman jokes and gets up.

Santana chuckles as a response, but inside she was feeling bad about making her mother cry. _"I need to do something to make her feel better… But what?"_

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since their first encounter, and yeah it was a weird feeling. Knowing that a friend of someone you absolutely hate lives a few houses away from you, it tends to make you feel alarmed that they are gonna spy on you. Of course, Santana's paranoia aside she was also rather curious as to who this Marley Rose character really was. As for Marley, she's been trying to get ahold of Ryder as of late, she's needed some stuff throughout various nights but… Sadly she hasn't been able to get ahold of him, which is sad on his end considering he's the father. Marley wouldn't stress him anymore than he probably already is, she's the typical 1950's housewife of their relationship, she's happy with being the quiet type while Ryder is the manly man that makes sure no one with ill intentions goes near his <em>woman<em>. Tonight is the monthly Rose Family dinner; this is where Marley, and her mom and dad would all eat out as a family. With the day Marley had, she deserved a nice dinner, for her and the baby.

The dinner was rather quiet, and the expressions on the Rose parents were different in comparison to the months prior when they would have this dinner. Did something happen? They barely spoke a word among each other the entire dinner, so there is good reason for concern. Marley keeps to herself throughout the dinner, saving any and all questions for after they get home.

Now at home, Marley and family were set to unwind and get their needed 8 hours before tackling the next day. As Marley was set to take her leave to go to her room, a throat clearing noise was heard from the living room.

"Marley, come here." The father speaks out as he sits in his chair, sporting a disappointed look on his face.

Marley walks over to the living room then sits down on the couch opposite of the recliner. "Uh… What, uhm… What is it da-"

"Stop." He interrupts. "I have a letter, from a one… Cleveland Pregnancy Center." He starts to explain, not keeping his eyes off of Marley. "It's in your name, which I thought was weird at first… But when I read the letter, it turned out to be a bill." He states. "Of $120.. For a walk-in, checkup, ultra sound, and soon to be a pregnancy pillow." He stands up and walks closer to his daughter, folded arms and everything. "Want to explain this?"

Marley's life was flashing before her eyes as her father listed all of those things, what could she do? She could lie and try to hide it for as long as she could, but then when it gets to a certain time, her belly will show. She wants to break down and cry right in front of him in hopes that will calm him down, but the man doesn't look like he's going to break. "I…" she gulps and looks down in fear. "It was one time… With Ry-"

"I've heard enough." He says and takes a deep breath. "I want you out of my house…"

Marley quickly stood up in protest "What!?" she furrows her eyebrows and bites the inside of her lower lip while it tries to quiver. "That, that, that… That's not fair!" she says.

The father shakes his head and looks to the ground. "I thought I had raised you better than this, I seriously did…" he looks at her then over at Millie. "Don't think of coming back here tomorrow… Stay with your bastard child's father." He demands then walks away to the kitchen.

Marley's eyes were focused on the floor; a dried expression was what she had. "M-Mom…" She calls out.

Millie was watching all of this go down, she was as scared as Marley was, and dammit it wasn't fair what the father decided. She takes a deep breath then walks to her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Go to your room…" she says.

Marley nodded and started to walk up her stairs, quickly going to her room, and shut her door almost instantly. She slid down against the door and started to sob in her hands, unsure as to what she can do, where can she go, who can she trust to keep her safe? All of this was weighing down on her and fast, what's worse is that the one person she thought would be there, isn't.

"_That's my cell; just give me a call if you want."_

While tears were streaming down her face, she grabs her phone and sees Finn's number sitting right there in her contacts. She's contemplated on calling him at least once since he offered… Well he technically did offer to help Marley with what she needed, and this was going to be a time where she would take up the said offer. She tapped the listing and held the phone to her ear, now trying to relax the best she can so that her teacher won't have to worry so much. It rings for a little bit and each ring is like a gong from a clock that scares her.

"_Hello?"_

Marley finally heard his voice over the phone, and she wanted to spill everything to him but maybe… Just maybe it was better that things wait until she's able to see him in case she is in dire need of someone holding her. "F-Finn…"

* * *

><p>School, a place that Marley does not want to be at right now, not when she's currently homeless. The brunette walked among the halls a broken mess, and where was her boyfriend? He's training for the big game, so Marley can't really bother him as much as she really wants to… Can she? Maybe after school she will talk to him, or something. Luckily it was lunch break, and Marley could relax for a good 45 minutes to get some food in her system. She sits upon a bench, away from the rest of the students in hopes to figure out what she could possibly do to be safe now that she's kicked out of the house.<p>

Marley looks at the rest of the students, taking in the things that took place the night before. She doesn't quite remember much of what happened after she went to her room, the exhaustion of her crying got to her obviously. With no text back from Ryder, stress was really piling on and with the holidays almost coming up, she was going to need a safe and warm place to stay.

Santana was walking with her tray over to a secluded spot, away from the students simply because she hated almost everyone in the school. Well, except for Marley, she didn't know her too well and she had this aura about her that interested the young Latina. Today sucked for Santana as once again, Kitty Wilde tried to start a fight that almost went physical in seconds. So now she just wanted to block reality, and what better way than cranking The Gray Chapter at almost full blast in her iPod? It was good until she got to her usual table which had a Marley Rose sitting down; she turns off her iPod and moves a bit closer to the table, having a questioned look on her face. "Uh… Hi." Santana quietly speaks.

Marley jumped a bit then turned her head to see Santana standing by the table; she gulps some and looks back at her tray. "Hey." She says before taking a bite of her food.

Santana opened then closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what in the hell to say to the woman before her. _'Fucking A, Lopez just tell the chick to move.'_ She stammers for a few seconds then shook her head, she gulps then takes a deep breath. "Y-You know, that's usually where I sit." She admits.

"Oh…" Marley says quietly. "I'll move, sorry I am in your way." She says as she gets up to walk away from the table.

Santana stops her, sets her tray by Marley's and sits the woman back down on the bench. "I didn't say you had to move, sweetie." She says calmly then sits down besides the brunette. "Why… Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" Santana asks.

Marley softly chuckles. "I haven't been eating lunch with him a helluva lot as of late, and I don't even know where he is right now." She shakes her head and takes another bite of her potatoes. "He's partially why I've been feeling like shit the past 8 weeks, and why I get so hungry now.

The Latina's eyes gaze over at Marley's stomach, and then back at her. Almost instantly she knew what was going on, it was sorta clear as to why she had a glowing aura about her. "When do you think you're due?" Santana asks before taking a couple bites of her vegetables.

"It happened in August, so… Around May or June." Marley answers then takes the last bite of the pork chop that she got. "As soon as I get the pregnancy thing down, I'll know for sure… I am reading books about this, so hopefully I can at least be prepared for the birth."

Santana raised a brow. "Are you going to get a C-Section, or do it naturally?" she asks.

"Natural?"

Santana snickers and places a hand on Marley's shoulder. "Rose, there is no way in hell you're going to be prepared for that kind of pain, and this is coming from someone who got their… Well, stuff fixed." She says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Marley's eyes widen a bit when she hears Santana say the first part of her statement. She quickly pulls out a book from her book bag and rummages through the pages to find the one about birthing, she reads, and now her eyes feel like they are going to pop out of her head. "No, no, no, hell no, fuck that, they can open me like a rice cooker lid to get my baby out." She lets out in fear.

Santana almost falls back in laughter at Marley's reaction. "Okay Rose, I can easily admit you can be funny, despite how serious you're being." She says then takes a deep breath. "Now cheer up."

"But I-"

"I said cheer up, dammit." Santana demanded with a calm look on her face. "Otherwise I am going to have to do something awesome, and I already spent my awesome points to not punch out Pussy Galore." She states.

Marley smiled slightly, it honestly did tickle her funny bone to hear Santana so explicit about Kitty. "I-I'll try, okay?" she asks and Santana nods.

The bell rings and students start making their way back to class. Marley and Santana said their goodbyes and also agreed to talk more over time; at least one good thing came of this day for Marley. But there was still roughly 4 hours until school is over, and she had no place to go still. She forgot to actually get ahold of anyone during her relaxing period.

* * *

><p>Hours later, glee ends and thus school was over for the day. All the kids except for Marley left to go home, and reason why Marley didn't leave was she needed a home to go to. This was the main thing playing in her mind throughout the entire day, where to go, what to do. Marley did get a chance to talk to Ryder, but apparently she can't stay with him due to a family member staying with them even though she'd sleep in Ryder's room, the parents said no to the idea. Now what? She thought to herself while trying to make herself comfortable on the floor of the choir room, using her coat as something to lie on. Finn was on his way to lock up the choir room, and he's been a busy man himself. He got more hours at the bar he worked at for a while until they let him go, not on fault of his own, just that he worked too hard for what they were paying him. Outside of that, he's been considering taking up on April's initial suggestion of going out to live his life for the night. Upon entering the room he looks over at the floor in front of the stacked chairs was a young brunette girl, he raises an eyebrow and walks over to the woman.<p>

"M-Marley, what are you still doing here?" Finn asks with a concerned tone of voice. "Are you waiting for Ryder again?"

Marley shakes her head and sniffles for a few moments. "No… I am here because I have nowhere to go, Finn." She explains as she sits up to look at her teacher.

Finn remembers a bit of Marley saying something about not having the idea of home, it was in the midst of the young woman crying so he had no that she literally had no home. "W-Why?" he asks with widened eyes.

Marley was scared to answer his question, and rightfully so. She didn't want the only other male role model in her life; well one she actually openly admits is one, to hate her too. "I-I'm…" she stammers a bit and rests her hand on her stomach.

The man looks down at Marley's hand, placing a hand over his mouth and takes a deep breath. "Oh my god…" he quietly says then looks around. "Have you gotten ahold of Ryder at all?" he asks and looks back at the young woman, who in return shakes her head. Finn stood there and scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what he could do to help Marley in this hard time.

"Look, you don't need to worry a-about me." Marley rubs her eyes and sniffles some more. "I can find my own way; I just need to find a shelter, that's all." She says with little enthusiasm in her voice, and can you blame her for the lack of it? The young woman slowly stands up, holding her bag close to her person. "Easy, right?" she asks.

Finn shook his head. "N-No, it's not easy." He lets out. "Especially with being pregnant and all, plus I have to worry because you're a student that is in need." Finn sighs softly and then walks over to Marley. "Look, how about… Just for a little while, you stay with me?" he suggests.

Marley instantly shook her head and backed away a few paces. "That's too much Mist-… Finn." She gulps and frowns some more. "Like I said, a shelter and maybe apply for a grant to assist me until I eventually get on my feet."

"Which could take weeks if not, months to fully apply if they even accept it." Finn interrupts and folds his arms. "You need a place to stay, food, water, you need the essentials." He continues. "I wouldn't be a good teacher or a very caring person if I let you live on the streets pretty much." Finn says calmly.

Marley wanted to argue with what Finn said, but he was right, even if she had a shelter she was still going without a lot of the essentials that she does need to, well… Survive. The brunette nodded a couple times then looked to the floor. "Okay… But I'll pay rent." She says and looks back up at Finn with sincere eyes.

Finn softly chuckled then walked to the door of the choir room. "We can discuss that when things are settled." He says in a calm tone of voice as he waits for Marley to follow him out of the room.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes after their agreement, Finn and Marley left the school. Finn had suggested that they get something to eat since they both had a bit of an eventful day. Marley didn't want her teacher to spend the money, but Finn insisted that they have something filling. Marley wasn't really one to turn down a good meal, and what Finn was planning on getting sounded delicious. They eventually arrived at the building of Finn's apartment, the man carried Marley's bags plus the bags of food as they walked into the building. As they walk down the hall, they pass by April's apartment. And of course the woman took notice of someone new in the building, so she pops out from her apartment.<p>

"Who's the gal, big guy?" April asks from behind the two which startled them a bit.

Finn turns around and smiles. "This is Marley, she's my st-"

"Strikingly beautiful cousin, I'm from North Carolina and he offered me a place to stay for a while." Marley interrupts then smiles some at Finn. "Isn't that right, Finn?" she asks.

"Uh.. I… Wh-"

"How sweet of you!" April exclaims as she walks to Finn, gently pinching his cheeks. "And she's a cute little thing, is your entire family filled with good looks?" she jokingly asks.

Finn was still rather confused at what just transpired, but he shook his head and continued to walk over to his door.

April raised a brow then shrugged. "So are you going to come to my dinner party, it's this Saturday." She explained. "I am doing soul food this month." April states.

Finn unlocked the door then picked up the bags. "Maybe, I'll let you know if I am available." He says then walks over to Marley, carefully nudging her towards the direction of his apartment. "Come on, _cousin_ we have food that will get cold." He says. "April, as always it's nice to see you." Finn nods a couple times then walks with Marley to his apartment. When they get in, he shuts the door then walks to the table to set the food and bags on it.

Marley gulped then slightly bit her lower lip. "So, _big guy…_ Your neighbor is kinda cute." She jokes slightly in hopes to lighten things up a bit.

"Yeah, she's cute… Also talkative." Finn sets out the food for the two. "Yours was the one without the mushrooms and onions." He hands Marley the box that has _"No Onions, No Mushrooms"_ written on it.

Marley shyly takes the box then looks around for a place to sit, and since this apartment is new to her, she is clueless as to where would be an okay spot.

"The couch is fine; I usually eat in my office… Well then again, I don't have company as often as you'd think." Finn jokes as he sits on one end of the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, most students assume that teachers have dull and empty lives outside of school." Marley sits on the other end and looks at the box; she gulps and sets the box on the coffee table. "So, about rent… I can try to get a job lined up and I can start paying you as soon as I get some money."

Finn looks at Marley for a few seconds then back at his TV, he reaches a bit to grab his remote, turns his TV on and then slides the remote to Marley. "Find us something to watch, and let's enjoy our food." He suggests calmly.

Marley's mouth was slightly open as she wanted to press on the fact that she wanted to pay rent, but Finn was avoiding it and it was a bit obvious to her that he wasn't going to talk about it tonight. "Uh… Do like Once?" she asks quietly.

"Haven't seen it since season 2, but yeah I do like it." Finn smirks towards Marley's direction. "If it's on, let's watch it." He winks then looks back at the TV.

With that being said, Marley flipped through the channels until Once was on the TV. The two ate their juicy burgers, well Finn ate all of his, Marley on the other hand couldn't finish it all at once, so she put the rest away for lunch the next day. After the episode was over, the two talked a little bit, Finn knowing a bit more about Marley's situation and ultimately taking interest in making things square between Marley and her dad. Before either of them knew it, it was time to rest for the night. Finn cleaned up the coffee table real quick, and then walked to his room, grabbing clothes for himself for the next day. Marley was watching as Finn moved from his room to his office, she kept quiet while Finn made sure Marley had enough pillows. After the bed was made for Marley, the young woman crawled in bed, pulling the blankets over her.

Finn looked at Marley, she looked comfortable which was good, but to be safe he should make sure. "Do you need more blankets or pillows?" he asks as he leans against the door frame.

Marley shakes her head. "I am fine with what I have, thank you though." She slightly smiles over at her teacher.

"Well, good night Marley." Finn nods towards the brunette's direction then slightly turned to turn off the light.

"Good night Finn." Marley holds the blanket a bit tighter. "Hey Finn?" she calls out.

"Yeah?" Finn slightly looks back towards Marley's direction.

Marley was quiet for a few moments; she gulps then opens her mouth. "Thank you, for letting me stay with you…"

Finn took in that sentiment, as appreciative as he was for Marley appreciating what little he feels he's doing. He mostly wished that Marley didn't have to be in a predicament where she had to thank him for giving her a home, her parents… Mainly her dad should have realized that his daughter was scared of the world because of her being pregnant. "You're welcome… Sweet dreams, Marley." He says then leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just in time for the holidays, right? I plan on having the next chapter start the next day, gonna dabble a tiny bit more Hudrose before doing any major skips. Anyways, happy holidays guys. Leave a review if you can!


End file.
